fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bo tak
Fineasz jest zazdrosny o nowego chłopaka Izabelli. Nazz odkrywa, dlaczego Paulin postanowiła zacząć chodzić z Fineaszem. Tymczasem Pepe, Penny i Danny borykają się z trudem wyszkolenia swych podopiecznych. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Daniella Shine * Buford Van Stomm * Baljeet Rai * Nazz Jefferson * Sophie Adventure * Sophie Willis * Jolie Martin * Pepe Pan Dziobak * Penny * Ivette Arandano (OC SnowDaisy2) * Artur Armagedon (OC SnowDaisy2) * Irving Du Bois * Paulin Heller * Simon Graham * Czester * Anette Wilson Fabuła Część 1 Donośny dźwięk dzwonka obwieścił rozpoczęcie piątkowych zajęć. Phineas i Ferb znajdowali się pod klasą geografii w oczekiwaniu na nauczycielkę. Czerwonowłosy spojrzenie utkwione miał w Izabeli, która stała pod klasą naprzeciw, rozmawiając z Simonem. Tymczasem Buford, niemal przytulony do ściany, spisywał na prędce zadanie domowe z zeszytu Baljeeta. Hindus w tym czasie stał na czatach. - Gdzie Paulin? - zwrócił się do czerwonowłosego jego brat rozglądając dookoła. Byli już w szkole dobre 10 minut, a dziewczyny jego brata nie było widać w zasięgu wzroku. - Nie wiem - odparł Flynn nie odrywając wzroku od czarnowłosej. - Obraziła się na mnie i nie odzywa od tygodnia. - Dlaczego? - Nie wiem. Ale to ma chyba związek z Nazz, bo strasznie na nią bluzgała. - Weź z nią zerwij. W tym samym momencie do drzwi sali podeszła nauczycielka geografii. Kobieta otworzyła klasę i uczniowie wlali się do środka. Pani Wilson już miała wejść za ostatnim uczniem do pomieszczenia, gdy za jej plecami rozległ się wrzask. - Nieeeeee! - kobieta odwróciła się lekko wstrząśnięta. Biegła ku niej niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. - Niech pani nie zamyka! Jeszcze ja! Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed nauczycielką i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. - Biegłam tu całą drogę, od drzwi wejściowych. Moment chyba astma się odzywa - dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni spódnicy i wyciągnęła z niej inhalator. Po kilku głębszych wdechach wyprostowała się z uśmiechem. - Już dobrze - oznajmiła i weszła do klasy. Zajęła swoje miejsce, otworzyła swój plecak i zaczęła z niego wypakowywać książki. Choć nim wyjęła podręczniki na blacie ławki wylądował kawałek czarnego futra. Dopiero po chwili okazało się, że iż futro to w rzeczywistości kot. Na jego widok, na twarzy Paulin siedzącej kilka ławek za nią, pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia. Czarnowłosa natychmiast podniosła dłoń. - O co chodzi Paulin - odezwała się nauczycielka na widok zgłaszającej się Heller. - Chcesz zgłosić nieprzygotowanie? - To tak można? - odezwał się zdumiony Bamber. Jego pytanie jednak zostało zignorowane. - Nazz przyniosła do klasy zdechłego kota! - zawołała Heller podrywając się z krzesełka i wskazując na niebieskowłosą. Nauczycielka spojrzała na Jefferson pytająco. - Nie jest zdechły - oznajmiła natychmiast dwunastolatka. Na tę informacje kobieta wróciła do przerwanej wcześniej czynności. - I co to tyle? - oburzyła Paulin. - Zero reakcji? - Kot żyje, więc w czym problem? - oznajmiła Anette. - Wyciągnęła go z plecaka, jak gdyby nigdy nic i pacnęła na ławkę. Czy tylko ja widzę, w tym coś złego? - Cóż, Nazz Paulin ma trochę racji. Nie powinnaś trzymać kota w plecaku, jeszcze się tam biedaczek udusi. - W porządku pani profesor. Będę nosić go na ramieniu - odparła Jefferson i zarzuciła sobie kota na ramię. - Czy on aby na pewno żyje? - zapytała nauczycielka, widząc, że kot nawet nie drgnął. - Tak, on po prostu śpi - odparła niebieskowłosa z szerokim uśmiechem, siadając na krzesełku. - Nie oto mi chodziło! - wydarła się niespodziewanie Heller, przez co wszyscy uczniowie zgromadzeni w klasie spojrzeli na nią zdumieni. - Młoda damo, trwa lekcja, proszę nie podnosić głosu. - Skoro ona może trzymać sobie tego pchalarza, ja będę krzyczeć! - On nazywa się Czester i nie ma pcheł - oznajmiła Nazz obrzucając swą nemezis spojrzeniem "gardzę tobą". - Od kiedy to na lekcje można przynosić zwierzęta? - drążyła temat Pauli. - Pokaż mi punkt w regulaminie, który mówi że nie można - mruknęła Nazz i otworzyła zeszyt do angielskiego, zabierając się za odrabianie zaległego zadania domowego. - Zaraz ci pokażę... - Paulin Heller! - oburzyła się nauczycielka na widok niestosownego zachowania uczennicy. - Co to za odzywki z twojej strony? Nigdy bym się po tobie tego nie spodziewała. Proszę iść do dyrektora. - Kiedy... - Bez dyskusji! - kobieta wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku wyjścia. - Iii! - pisnęła czarnowłosa zaciskając pięści ze wściekłości i kierując się w stronę wskazaną przez wychowawcę. Dziewczyna z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi sali, po czym opuściła klasę. Była tak oburzona, że nawet nie zauważyła mijanej w progu dwunastolatki. Brązowowłosa zastygła w pozycji świadczącej o tym, że właśnie miała zapukać do drzwi i zdumiona obejrzała się za oddalającą się Paulin. - Jolie! - usłyszała po chwili radosny krzyk, a dziesięć sekund później ktoś ściskał ją odbierając jej dopływ tlenu do płuc. - Wróciłaś! Ale ci się wakacje wydłużyły! - Cześć Nazz - wydyszała panna Martin ledwie łapiąc oddech. - Mnie też miło cię widzieć. - Witamy panną Martin. Nazz puść koleżankę. Niebieskowłosa posłusznie wypuściła brązowowłosą z objęć i poprowadziła ku swej ławce. Kot nieprzerwanie drzemał na jej ramieniu. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - mówiła w tym czasie Jolie. - Zaspałam. - W porządku, w porządku. Rozpakuj się i zaczynamy lekcję. Polecenie Pani Wilson było zupełnie zbędne, gdyż Nazz zdążyła już wyrzucić z plecaka Jolie wszystkie niezbędne książki. Podczas, gdy Anette opowiadała o jakiejś tam urbanizacji, Nazz z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę. - Co się tak patrzysz - szepnęła Martin na ten widok, przerywając na chwilę notowanie. - Tęskniłam - oznajmiła Nazz. - Daj spokój - mruknęła tamta i wróciła do pisania. - Pewnie znalazłaś sobie nową przyjaciółkę jak mnie nie było. - No tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że tęskniłam. - Chwila, co? - zdumiała się Jolie na dobre przerywając pisanie. - Serio znalazłaś inną przyjaciółkę? W jej głosie było słychać ledwie wyczuwalny smutek. - Owszem. Nazywa się Dani, jest mądra, ale chodzi z Ferbgackiem. Musisz ją poznać. Na tę wiadomość Jolie prychnęła. - Nikt kto jest mądry, nie chodziłby z Ferbem. - No niby tak, ale oni to ci z legendy. - Z tej o wiedźmie i parze zakochanych? - No dokładnie! - Nazz trochę ciszej proszę. - W porządku pani psor. Więc sama rozumiesz, że trzeba im w końcu pomóc przełamać klątwę. - Mówiłaś już o tym tej całej Dani? - Tak, ale chyba mi nie wierzy. - Skąd ten wniosek? - Bo powiedziała coś w stylu, że mi nie wierzy. - Cóż, nie dziwię się jej. Normalnie też bym ci nie wierzyła, ale nauczyłam się, że lepiej ci wierzyć niż nie. Coś jeszcze się wydarzyło, czy wszystko jest po staremu? Dlaczego Paulin wybiegła z klasy i czy na twoim ramieniu leży kot? - Tak, to Czester. Przywitaj się Czester - w odpowiedzi kot nawet nie drgnął. - Paulin jest jakaś nerwowa, odkąd musiała rozwiązać zastęp. - Co? - A wszystko przez to że stanowczo przegięła pałeczkę. Gdyby nie to, że omotała Phineasa i ten jest teraz jej "chłopakiem", nie doszłoby do ostateczności. - Co? - No wiem, Iza też się załamała, aż tak, że zaczęła kręcić z takim jednym Simonem. - Co!? - Panno Martin, proszę. - Przepraszam pani psor. - Dziewczyny, wiem że dawno się nie widziałyście, ale trwa lekcja. Jeśli chcecie pogadać, możecie wyjść - kobieta mówiła to spokojnym i przyjaznym tonem, nie było widać by była zła. - Okej! - zawołała uradowana Nazz podrywając się z miejsca i zgarnęła podręczniki do torby. Po czym chwyciła przyjaciółkę i nie zważając na jej protesty, wyprowadziła ją z klasy. ---- Danny stała przy swojej szafce szkolnej wygrzebując z niej książki potrzebne do następnych zajęć. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z niej niezbędne podręczniki i zeszyty, i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki. W tym samym momencie dostrzegła przed sobą uśmiechnięta twarz Irvinga. - A! - krzyknęła wystraszona nagłym pojawieniem się rudowłosego. - Nie zachodź mnie tak Irving. - Kiedy stoję tu już z pięć minut i czekam aż skończysz. - Co chcesz? - zapytała lekko zdenerwowana, rozglądając się dokoła. Odkąd Irving stał się jej podopiecznym, niemal na każdej przerwie do niej zagadywał. Już nie raz niemal wygadał się na temat organizacji przy Nazz lub kimś innym, kto nie powinien o niczym wiedzieć. Dziewczyna wolała więc upewnić się, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo niepożądanego. Na całe szczęście, korytarz był niemal pusty. - Chciałem się zapytać o której mam do ciebie jutro wpaść? - Byle nie o świcie. - Dziesiąta może być? - Nie o świcie, przecież mówię. - Więc co? Jedenasta? - Dwunasta. - Dobra. Chcę się jak najwięcej nauczyć. Major Monogram mówił, że jesteś świetna w te klocki. Jak tylko nauczę się konstruować, pochwalę się moimi umiejętnościami Phineasowi i Ferbowi. Może też dostanę bezpłatny staż, taki jak ma Carl. Poznałaś już Carla? Spoko chłopak. - Irving proszę, może lepiej nie rozmawiajmy na TE tematy w szkole? Jeszcze ktoś się o nas dowie. - Jak chcesz, ale ja... Będę już leciał! - zawołał chłopak i wręcz zniknął. Dziesięć sekund później Dani pojęła dlaczego. Podeszły do niej Sofije, czyli Sophie Willis i Sophie Adventure, a jak dobrze Shine wiedziała ta druga była ogromną "fanką" młodego Du Boisa. Chłopak wręcz nie mógł się od niej opędzić od jakiegoś czasu. - Cześć! - zawołała rozradowana Willis. - Witaj!! - wtórowała jej Adventure. - Czy nie było tu przypadkiem przed chwilą Irvisia? - Był, ale musiał już iść - odparła pospiesznie Shine. - Szkoda, ale my nie tu nie po to. Widziałaś może moją sis? - Że kogo? - No SIS. - Nazz - wyjaśniła druga z Sophie. - Och! Nazz. Nie, jeszcze jej dziś nie wiedziałam. - To niedobrze. Miałyśmy się spotkać zaraz po pierwszej lekcji i omówić szczegóły naszego tajnego planu. - Znów coś knujecie? - Tylko troszkę. Kilka sekund później do zgromadzonych podeszła poszukiwana przez Sopfije Nazz. Na jej ramieniu nadal spoczywał śpiący Czester. Niebieskowłosa w jednej ręce trzymała loda, a za druga prowadziła nieco zdenerwowaną Jolie. - Cześć wam! - zawołała dwunastolatka liżąc swą przekąskę. - Sorki za spóźnienie. Byłyśmy z Jolie na lodach. - Nazz możesz mnie już puścić. - Nie, najpierw cię przedstawię, bo znów gdzieś czmychniesz. Jolie to Dani, Sophie i Sophie. Sophie jest moją sis. Przeniosła się tu pod koniec wakacji i chodzi do klasy razem z Sophie. Dani, Sophie i Sophie poznajcie Jolie. To moja przyjaciółka. Da się z nią dogadać, ale zbyt często unika ludzi. - Miło mi - oznajmiła Dani podając dłoń nowo poznanej. - Każda przyjaciółka mojej sis, to też moja przyjaciółka! - zawołała uradowana Sophie A. i rzuciła się by uściskać Jolie. Ta jednak zrobiła krok w bok, w wyniku czego panna Adventure wpadła wprost na nadchodzącego Ferba i wtuliła się w niego. Chłopak zamarł zdezorientowany i zarumienił się. Na ten widok Nazz zrobiła wielkie oczy i natychmiast podeszła do pary. - Jak śmiesz przytulać moją sis! - zawołała odrywając Sophie od zielonowłosego. - Mojej sis ci nie oddam. - Kiedy to ona... - zaczął Ferb kompletnie zbity z tropu. - Ci! - Ale... - Ciii, ani słowa. Idź do swojej dziewczyny i do niej się poprzytulaj - na te słowa Dani się zaczerwieniła. - Właśnie do niej szedłem, gdy ta blondynka się na mnie rzuciła! - wykrzyknął zielonowłosy, odzyskując w końcu głos. - Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na moją sis! Poza tym nie mów na nią "ta blondynka" bo ona ma imię! - Sophie jestem! - zawołała natychmiast blondynka podając Ferbowi dłoń. Ten popatrzył niepewnie na jej rękę. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy uściśnięcie jej nie skończy się kolejnymi oskarżeniami pod jego adresem. - Co nie uściśniesz dłoni mojej sis? Ale z ciebie... Ferb pośpiesznie podał Sophie dłoń, po czym po krótkim uścisku podszedł do Dani i stanął nieco za nią. Jolie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i odetchnęła z ulgą. Choć jedno się nie zmieniło. Po jej prawie trzymiesięcznej nieobecności, niemal nie poznawała szkoły i panujących w niej układów. Na całe szczęście, mogła jeszcze liczyć na coś stałego - Nazz i jej wieczne kłótnie z Ferbem, dla tego warto wstać z łóżka. - Nazz czy na twoim ramieniu leży kot? - dobiegły Francuzkę słowa Danielli, wyrywając ją tym samym z transu. - Tak to Czester. Dostałam go wczoraj od wujka na spóźnione urodziny. - Dlaczego wzięłaś go do szkoły? - Obiecałam wujkowi, że będę się nim opiekować. Nie zostawię go samego w domu. To nieodpowiedzialne. - Nieodpowiedzialne to noszenie kota w tornistrze - mruknął Ferb, w pamięci mając poranną kłótnię niebieskowłosej i Paulin. - Wracając - kontynuowała swą myśl panna Jefferson, ignorując przytyk zielonowłosego. - Wujek Monogram odwiedził mnie wczoraj i przekazał mi pod opiekę Czestera. - Nazz rozejrzała się dookoła po czym szepnęła konspiracyjnie. - Jak Czester podrośnie, zostanie tajnym Agentem. - Oj daj spokój. Znów zaczynasz z tym, że twój wujek jest szefem tajnej organizacji? Przecież nikt ci w to nie wierzy. Nawet Phineas! - Kiedy to prawda - odezwała się Sophie. - Nasz wujek Francis jest szefem O.W.C.A. - Widzisz Ferbgacku? Mówię prawdę. Zielonowłosy wywrócił oczami z dezaprobatą. - Uważaj bo wam uwierzę. - To wy jesteście kuzynkami? - zdumiała się Jolie. - Jasne - zawołały zgodnie Nazz i Sophie. - Nie widać podobieństwa? Zapadła chwila ciszy. Wszyscy zgromadzeni przypatrywali się kuzynkom. - W sumie... To widać - odparła w końcu Daniella. - Ale skoro jesteście kuzynkami, czemu mi nigdy wcześniej o niej nie powiedziałaś Nazz? Znamy się od sześciu lat i dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję. - Oj Jolie, Jolie, Jolie - Nazz podeszła do przyjaciółki i zarzuciła jej rękę na ramię. - Nic ci nie mówiłam, bo nie miałam o tym pojęcia. Poznałyśmy się dopiero na koniec tegorocznych wakacji. Dani przypatrywała się im analizując fakty. Sophie i Nazz są kuzynkami. Na domiar wszystkiego ich wujek to sam Major Monogram. Los nie mógł chyba z niej bardziej zakpić. Co jeśli obie w jakiś sposób dowiedzą się o tym, że Shine pracuje dla O.W.C.A.? Nie wyglądają na specjalnie dyskretne. Na całe szczęście nikt im nie wierzy, to jakaś pozytywna strona tego wszystkiego. - Dobra! - zawołała w końcu Nazz. - Ja, Sophie i Sophie, musimy iść i obmówić nasz tajnie sekretny plan. Jolie zostawiam cię pod opieką Dani. Danka popilnuj Jolie, żeby nie ześwirowała jak te dalmatyńczyki zostawione same w domu. Po tych zdumiewających słowach Nazz wraz s Sofijami oddaliła się. Jolie lekko zszokowana została sam na sam z Ferbem i Daniellą. Martin spojrzała przepraszająco na parę. - Przepraszam. Pójdę już sobie. Nie będę przeszkadzać. - Kiedy nie przeszkadzasz! - zawołała Danny, chwytając Jolie za dłoń i zatrzymując. - Może tobie, ale Ferb raczej nie chce mojej obecności. Zielonowłosy westchnął ciężko. - Nie mam nic przeciw, żebyś z nami został. Przerwa i tak się zaraz kończy, więc wiele czasu z tobą nie spędzę. - Widzisz, Ferb nie ma nic przeciw. Wiesz w sumie to chciałabym cię bliżej poznać. Jesteś przyjaciółką Nazz, a Nazz jest moją przyjaciółką, więc dobrze by było się zaznajomić. - Taak... - przyznała Jolie, choć nie była do końca przekonana czy to konieczne. Nie przepadała specjalnie za poznawaniem nowych ludzi i unikała tego jak ognia. Niestety dzięki Nazz, często była do tego zmuszana. - Gdzie byłaś, aż tyle czasu? - zapytała Dani. - Spędzałam wakacje we Francji, mam tam rodzinę i trochę mi się zasiedziało - odparła brązowowłosa nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. - Mieszkałam kiedyś we Francji, wspaniały kraj. - Znasz język? Życie tam bez znajomości choć podstaw, to samobójstwo. - Och tak! Francuski to jeden z moich ulubionych, zaraz po rosyjskim i mandaryńskim. - Usiłowałam go kiedyś nauczyć Nazz, ale się nie dała. - Niebieska jest oporna na wszelką wiedzę - wtrącił się Ferb. - Tak, to racja - przyznała panna Martin. - Jeśli nie chce się czegoś uczyć, to się tego nie nauczy. Swoją drogą, jak myślicie co właściwie knuje ze swoją kuzyneczką i Sophie? - Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że tym razem oszczędzą salę gimnastyczną. Dopiero ją odrestaurowali. Zbliża się zima, a nie chcę wychodzić przy minus 30 na dwór by ćwiczyć na wuefie. - Chwila co? - Na początku roku, Nazz, ja i Ivette... Krótko mówiąc popełniliśmy błąd i nieco podpaliliśmy północne skrzydło - mruknęła Daniella. - Nieźle się dymiło - przyznał Ferb. - Nazz coś wspominała o pożarze, ale nie sądziłam że znów ona go wywołała. - Jak to znów? - zdumiała się Shine. - W zeszłym roku podczas lekcji chemii, mieliśmy tylko zmienić kolor substancji z zielonej na żółty. Ale Nazz to nie wyszło. Pamiętasz Ferb? - Trudno zapomnieć, spaliła mi brwi. - Zresztą, podobnie było dwa lata temu. Została w szkole po lekcjach za karę. Miała posprzątać toaletę, ale nie wiem jakim cudem zalała instalację elektryczną. Wywołała spięcie i w wyniku tego zajęła się kanciapa woźnego. W sumie - Jolie sięgnęła pamięcią jeszcze dalej. - Nazz każdy nowy rok szkolny zaczyna jakimś pożarem, większym lub mniejszym. - Ty, racja - przyznał Ferb. - Czy Nazz to piromanka? - wystraszyła się nieznacznie Shine. - Nie no coś ty - zawołała natychmiast Jolie ze śmiechem. - Wiele jej można zarzucić, ale nie to, że lubuje się w ogniu. Może to właśnie jest jej klątwa o której mi kiedyś mówiła. - Jaka klątwa? - zdumiała się Daniela. - Kiedyś mi opowiadała, że jeszcze przed jej narodzeniem została przeklęta, ale nie wyjaśniła specjalnie co to za klątwa. - I ty jej wierzysz? - zdumiał się Fletcher, zwracając uwagę na poważny ton dwunastolatki. - Jasne. Znam Niebieską od sześciu lat i dobrze wiem, że lepiej jej wierzyć. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. - Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej trzymać się od niej z daleka - oznajmił zdecydowanie zielonowłosy. W tym samym momencie, zabrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający koniec przerwy. Trójka pożegnała się krótko i rozeszła, Jolie i Ferb w kierunku sali języka angielskiego, a Dani na matematykę. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Pisząc to opowiadanie, autorka nie miała żadnego pomysłu na fabułę. Lokacje w odcinku *Szkoła Opowiadania na dA ... Kategoria:Odcinki